


More Careful

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: An accident during a fight leaves someone hurt and to a night of cuddling.





	More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> My ColdFlash love has struck again. 
> 
> Another One-shot coming at ya!
> 
> ;)

“Chill out Flash.” Leonard said as he shot Barry with his cold gun. He gave Barry a wicked smile as he walked out of the building, hearing Barry’s grunt of pain in his ears as he left. “The kid’s still too slow.” he scoffed, holstering his gun.

“Am I now?” Barry said as he sped after him, ramming into Len at superspeed. Len hit the ground hard, then turned to look as Barry Allen approached him on unsteady footsteps. The boy was breathing heavily, steam rising from his suit as his body blurred. Len had never seen Barry get out of his ice trap so fast before.

The older man sat there, hand gripping his leg, and eyes wide, yet still calculating. He wondered what the boy would do next, running his mind over what seemed to endless possibilities. He knew his leg was broken, no doubt about it, so there was no way to walk away easily.

He had his gun, but in every situation he thought of, Barry would win, especially with his leg broken like it was. Len was out of options, and yet he still pushed himself up off the ground, with a smirk and a clever remark. “Nicely played Flash, fast as ever.” He said, moving so his body took a more natural stance, and yet not actually putting any pressure on his injured leg.

Barry wasn’t a violent person, and sure when they were fighting, punching and violence normally occurred, but Barry never actually managed to inflict actual damage if he didn’t have to, and with Snart, he didn’t have to. Seems to Len, that Barry was loosening up a bit with his speed, being less careful, or maybe he forgot how much force he could impact someone with at a certain speed.

No matter the case, Len had no intentions of telling Barry about his leg, and making the boy feel at fault. Fact of the matter is, neither of them were being as careful in this game of cat and mouse as they used to. Then again, when it first started, the stakes were high for both, Len trying to kill the Flash, and the Flash trying to send him to prison.

Now it was them having fun, and Barry normally coming out on top, and stopping Len’s heists. While not taking home any sort of material prize, Len still felt like he was winning. He had the Flash’s attention, and that’s what he really wanted.

When Len tried to retreat from another lost battle, he took one step and fell. He was in pain sure, but he didn’t show it on his face, not that he needed to, as Barry was already next to him worrying.

“What’s wrong with your leg? Does it hurt? Oh god is it broken?” Barry panicked. Len rolled his eyes, as he tried to get up again, only to be pushed back to the ground by Barry.

“Don’t move you idiot! There could be internal injuries!” Barry yelled through unshed tears. Len wasn’t surprised to see Barry panicking, but was confused by the tears in the boy’s eyes.

“Why the hell are you crying Scarlet? I’m fine.” Len said, adjusting to a comfortable position and reaching to cup the boy’s face in his hands.

“Y-your leg!” Barry exclaimed, deep sorrow in his voice.

“Jeez Barry, you sound like you’re the one in pain here.” Len laughed lightly. “It’ll be fine, just going to have a cast for a bit that’s all.”

“It’s my fault.” he said bitterly. He lifted Len and sped him to his safehouse, then left, only to bring back Cait and everything they needed to patch Len up.

“I really think you two need to stop playing Cat and Mouse and just talk.” Cait sighed out as she finished patching Len up.

“Thanks Cait.” Barry said, and Len followed suit. “Always a pleasure Miss Snow, and thanks for the patch up.”

“Just try to keep the injuries to a minimum. I’m getting tired of midnight patch up calls and speeding through Central City at unnatural speeds randomly.” Cait said with a slight smile, she waved goodbye as Barry sped her back to the Labs.

Seconds later, he was back, and helping Len into bed with his cast. “You sure you don’t need pain meds?” Barry asked for the 5th time that night.

“I’m fine Barry. All I need is you to come lay next to me. This is your fault after all. It’s now your job to take care of me.” Len said sarcastically.

Barry slipped under the covers next to Len with no hesitation, and closed the gap between them, cuddling into the man’s side. Len had been joking and expected Barry to leave after Len was in bed. Barry, obviously had another idea.

“Scarlet… you know I was kidding right?” Len asked. The response he got was a satisfied and relaxed hum as the boy snuggled impossibly closer. Len wasn’t a cuddler, but something about the action just felt so right. Content, he fell asleep, joining his speedster in a world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
